Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: El Poder de un Deseo
by WillChar96
Summary: ¿Qué harías si fueras transportado a un mundo en donde solo los Pokémon viven? Un humano se enfrenta a esta cuestión de forma totalmente inesperada, en respuesta a un misterioso llamado que parece pedir su ayuda. Sin embargo, no todo parece salir acorde al plan, y él termina con amnesia y atrapado en aquel nuevo lugar, desorientado y sin idea de qué hacer.


_**¡Oye!**_

...

Esa voz resuena en mi cabeza una vez más. Siempre a la misma hora, alrededor de la medianoche, justo cuando estoy por entrar en la fase más agradable de mis sueños. Me despierta sin falta, y creo que ya estoy harto.

_**¡Oye!**_

...

Hoy parece un poco más... clara que antes. La estuve ignorando, simplemente por el hecho de que quería _dormir_. Pero hoy... realmente la escucho más claramente.

¿Qué es? ¿De dónde viene?

Pensaba que era algún vecino jugándome una broma, pero luego recordé que vivía solo. Y cuando apenas empezaba a llamarme, era solo un tenue clamor, casi un susurro. La verdad, no sé si es mi propia cabeza la que no me deja dormir, o algún ente extraño que se empecina en interrumpir mi descanso.

Hoy, sin embargo, a una semana de que empezara, es más clara que nunca. Y creo no poder ignorarla más.

_**¡Oye!**_

_¡¿Qué?!_, respondo mentalmente, como si fuera a detenerse si gritara a los recónditos espacios de mis sueños, _¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!_

Bah, como si me fuera a responder...

...

_**¡Qué alivio! ¡Me escuchas!**_

... ¿Qué? Siento como si estuviera alucinando. ¿Acaso me había respondido?

Realmente me estoy volviendo loco con esto de vivir solo en el campo.

_**¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!**_

_**...**_

_**¡No tengo mucho tiempo!**_

Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Después de todo, estoy en mi cama, y es medianoche. Quizá siempre fue un sueño y nunca lo noté.

_**¡Necesito tu ayuda! Por favor...**_

_**Nec...to... tu...ayu...**_

Parece estar disminuyendo de intensidad... Quizá deba responderle.

_Aquí estoy, sueño_, digo con la mente, frunciendo el ceño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Lo único que veo son las tinieblas danzantes del revés de mis párpados. _¿Qué se te ofrece?_, otorgo, con una voz tal vez demasiado cortés.

_**Necesito tu ayuda.**_

Sí, ya me lo ha dicho.

_**Estoy atrapado, y no puedo escapar. Solo necesito a alguien del exterior para que me libere.**_

_Bueno... Yo podría liberarte, si quieres_. Sí, le estoy siguiendo la corriente. Aparte, es solo un sueño, ¿no? Quizá sea uno de esos en los que puedo controlar mis acciones... Eso sería genial.

_**¿Lo harás? ¡Gracias!**_

_**Pero... para hacerlo... Tendrás que hacer un sacrificio.**_

_¿Sacrificio?_

_**Exactamente. Verás, yo no soy de tu mundo, solo me contacto contigo a través de tus sueños. Para que me puedas salvar, tendrás que adaptarte a las leyes del mundo en donde yo vivo.**_

_**Tendrás que abandonar tu forma original.**_

_Todavía no lo comprendo_. Estoy algo confundido, la verdad. La voz suena tan clara... Sin embargo, no veo más que oscuridad en el mundo onírico de mis ojos cerrados.

_**En donde yo vivo... No hay seres humanos. No puedes entrar siendo un ser humano.**_

_**Y ese es el sacrificio.**_

_**Para entrar, deberás dejar atrás tu forma humana.**_

_**...**_

_**No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.**_

_Espera... ¿No seré humano?_ A pesar de que era un sueño, me estaba costando entender solo un poco. Lo que esa voz quería decir era que cambiaré de forma a un animal o a algo más, ¿no?

...

Eso suena interesante.

La verdad, siempre me había dado curiosidad cómo veían el mundo los animales. Tal vez este sueño lo aclare. De la forma menos fundamentada y científica posible, claro está, ya que iba a ser solo un sueño.

_**No, podrás mantener tu forma actual. Como dije, tendrás que hacer ese sacrificio...**_

_**¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?**_

_Pues, creo que acepto, sueño. Si necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré._ Siento algo de emoción en el pecho. Quizá esto resulte divertido. No sé por qué estuve ignorando a esta voz, ¡estaba a punto de darme una aventura estupenda!

_**¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo debo todo!**_

**...**

**...**

Nada...

Solo silencio.

Bueno, gran sueño me has dado, voz. Se quedó callada, así nada más. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño nuevamente, insatisfecho. No puedo creer que resultó ser un engaño. Siento un odio irracional hacia mi subconsciente, por darme la promesa de experimentar algo nuevo y luego aplastarla sin piedad. Apuesto a que si mi mente fuera una persona, la estrangularía en estos momentos.

Como las otras noches en las que me despertó aquel llamado, tengo algo de sed. Por lo tanto, intento levantarme.

Pero mis brazos no se mueven. De hecho, parecen estar pegados a la cama.

No solo son mis brazos, sino mi cuerpo entero. Contraigo mis músculos, una y otra vez, hasta que me arden del esfuerzo, pero mi organismo se rehúsa a moverse un ápice. Mi corazón empieza a martillar mi pecho, y empiezo a sentir pavor.

Lo peor es que no puedo abrir los ojos.

Estoy a oscuras.

Una incómoda sensación comienza a extenderse desde las puntas de mis dedos, de las manos y los pies, recorriendo mis piernas y brazos, y dándome el cosquilleo más desagradable, como si mi cuerpo estuviera cubierto de quemaduras y me hubiera un millar de insectos caminando sobre ellas.

Entre no poder moverme y el hormigueo, no sé qué es peor...

Hasta que empiezo a "hundirme".

En mi pecho, un dolor tan extraño que me siento al borde del pánico. Era como si me sumiera en mi lecho, siendo succionado por alguna fuerza mayor debajo de mí.

Y aquí estoy yo, todavía pensando racionalmente mientras todo aquel indescriptible sufrimiento me consume.

Bueno... Eso es hasta que veo, debajo de mis párpados, una luz tan blanca, tan multicolor, tan radiante...

Tan hipnotizadora...

Tan... insoslayable...

...

**-ooo-**

_Presentando:_

**Pokémon Mundo Misterioso  
><strong>El Poder de un Deseo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

_Hola a todos._

_Esta es mi segunda historia, y la primera que escribo sobre la saga de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso. Debido a que abundan las historias que están basadas directamente en el argumento de los juegos originales, a mí me gustaría dar mi propia versión, con una historia nueva que espero sea de su agrado._

_Esta vez escribiré en primera persona, a diferencia de mi otro fic, "El Ahijado de Mew", en donde escribo en tercera persona. Aunque bastante limitante, creo que este estilo le otorga una riqueza interior al escrito, debido a que conocemos íntimamente al protagonista, y no solo nos limitamos a sus acciones._

_La publicación de los capítulos dependerá de mi tiempo, y también de sus opiniones. Si les gusta el fic, quizá hasta escriba los capítulos más rápidamente._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic. _

_Y no olviden dejar reviews, los aprecio mucho._


End file.
